Pocket Monsters Master Series: The Legend Of Koji
by Kasabian
Summary: Pocket Monster Master series presents: Koji a new trainer who dreams about becoming the ultermate pokemon master is about to begin the greatest journay what will he lose and what will gain. What happens when he meets up with Sotoshi and co. Rated R
1. Enter Koji

Hey up peeps I have decided to create a fan fic which will be similar to JackaBlades fic – PokemonMasters chronicles I am not stealing his fic name but I decided to make a better version of his unfinished work it be along his story of he written so far but after chapter 3 the story will be within my jurisdiction ok. Italics narrator. 

**Bold author notes **

And other people thinking will finish with thought instead said or says. E.g. oh man that guy is a complete nut thought Koji. 

Pocket Monster - Master Series: The Legend Of Koji 

**Chapter 1: Enter Koji!!**

Narrator: "Hello and welcome trainers here in the Sinnoh region we have pokemon that fly and grace the skies and pokemon who live in water and pokemon which live in the mainland and all of the pokemon play together battle together and live together in harmony with nature"

** Twinleaf Village **

The Sun blazed though the window with all of it glory heating up the chilli morning dew with its long awaited arrival.

Beep Beep chirped the Starly alarm clock much to the dismay of the boy sleeping in is room who was stirring from his sleep probably dreaming about pokemon again. (**Like usual)**

The boy sleepily sat up and jabbed the Starly alarm, which stopped it chirping from the impact before it could finish and fell back down on is pillow. But then much to dismay unbeknownst to him someone walked in his room drawn open the curtains letting in the strong sun light with out nothing blocking it. The boy grunted and hid is head under his pillow

"Master Koji you will be starting your journey today am I correct" said the old butler.

"Yes Kohta" said Koji with a muffled voice as his head was under the pillow.

"Aren't you supposed to be early their early Master Koji" said Kohta knowingly.

Realisation just hit him like sludge bomb.

"Dam what time is it?" Demanded Koji worried and also feeling a little bad for sounding so harsh and rude towards his friend and guide rather than a butler.

"Its 8:00 am "said Kohta "You should be there for 9:00 o clock according to the post card from Professor Rowing".

Koji sighed with relief.

"You breakfast is being is almost done, come down when your ready to eat" said Kohta disappointingly at the young masters lack of courtesy.

Ok thanks said Koji

Koji quickly got changed out of his PJ's and into his clothes and his stuff was already pre pack for him by Yukanari yesterday.

Koji was wearing black jeans and black tank with Celtic cross on it. And a black jacket with yellow collar and zip he also wore his black bandanna with green weird Egyptian symbiosis symbols on it.

Koji made is way down stairs combing his short spiky hair, which went part way down his neck, and is sparking blue eyes fixed on the six-gourmet breakfast cooked by his kitchen staff.

Koji eat his dinner that was Rice and fish (Ramen) and it was now 8:30 am and there was 30 minutes for him to get the Twinleaf Research Facility And the lab will be open to trainers at 9:00 am. Koji grabbed his bag he left on the side of the hallway next to bonsai tree, which was still a baby and growing and went though the main door of his mansion. He then grabbed his Skateboard and Rhode towards the lab.

He turned the corner and could see the lab in front of him.

Yes no one is here yet thought Koji But, which Pokemon am I going to choose?

Koji pondered this for a minute or so until BANG!!!!!!

"Owe" said Koji rubbing his forehead did I hit a wall or something.

Koji looked in front of him and saw a young about is age or a bit younger rubbing back of head. She was wearing tight white sailor skirt with blue and red trim on it and thigh length sock and black and white trainer a white and blue trimmed shirt that had three buttons undone at the top that showed a bit of clever age even if she was around nine and ten. **Note Koji is only just turned ten. **And she had long smooth brown hair cascading down her back gracefully and baby blue eyes and wore red bows in her hair.

She's cute thought Koji before mentally scolding him self for thinking that about a commoner and he doesn't even know.

Koji blushed when he noticed she caught him staring at her but the girl to was a little lost.

What he thinking about thought Sakura I wonder who he is?

Koji eyes scrolled up down her slender figure examining her small curves and the short somewhat skimpy skirt that hung slightly low on the left side.

Nice smooth legs to thought Koji but this time mentally slapping himself.

The wind blew strongly past them and more than another to blow up her skirt high another to get a look at tight pink underwear but girl as quickly as she could pulled them down hoping that he didn't look at her underwear while they were accidentally exposed.   
Pink thought Koji who was pondering why he was acting like such a pervert.   
Koji quickly got up and offered her his hand to help her up and she gratefully accepted.   
He couldn't be a pervert thought the girl but couldn't hurt to ask.   
"Are you ok " said Koji "I am Sorry I should been more careful"   
"I am fine," said the girl "It's ok I should looked where I was going to".   
"My Koji said Koji smiling warmly at her and as calmly as he could after his unintentional peep up her skirt.   
"I am Sakura" said the girl smiling back happily "I hope this doesn't make you think less of me but how much of me did you see? Earlier when were on the ground and that wind blew"   
Did she see me looking down their thought Koji as unwanted images of her pink panties flashed though his mind. "Don't worry I didn't see a thing" said Koji smiling 

"Oh right" said Sakura smiling back relieved

"I defiantly didn't see your pink underwear" blurted Koji then quickly covering his mouth hopping she didn't hear that.

Pink thought Sakura her happiness melting away and being replaced by anger and malice.

"You PERVERT" shouted Sakura punching him in the chin sending into the stratosphere.

Sakura then walked off angrily towards Gym.

A few minutes later……

Koji crashers on floor in front of lab.

Jeez she sure can punch thought Koji angrily rubbing his chin where its was marked with her fist.

Koji grabbed his board and put in bushes outside the lab.

The time is 8:55

Koji walks into the lab and sees Five Researchers and also Sakura who seems less than joyed to see him again so soon.

I wonder which one Professor Sarutobi thought Koji

"Oh Koji their you are" said the oldest man of the five "I am Professor Sarutobi now we can begin".

"I have on here three Pokemon" said The Professor "You may choose one".

"The Pokemon are the grass Pokemon Naetoru (Turtwig), The Fire Pokemon Hikazaru (Chimchar) and the water Pokemon Pochama (Pilup) Now which will you choose" said Sarutobi

I Choose.………. said Koji but he cut off by Sakura

"I choose Naetoru said Sakura quickly and then glancing at Koji as in way to tease.

Koji Glanced at then calmly says, "Like I was about to say when I was rudely interrupted I choose Hikazaru"

"Very well" said Sarutobi giving trainers their chosen Pokemon.   
"Here are you Pokeballs and Pokedex" said Professor Sarutobi "and your Poketech as also arrived Koji"   
Koji Pokedex was gold and his Poketech was red and Sakura Pokedex was pink but she didn't have a Poketech.   
"Yes I am all set I've just got one more thing I must do" said Koji looking at Sakura " Sakura I challenge you!!!! "I Accept your Challenge" said Sakura "I will get my own back for your Sexual Harassment"   
"It wasn't my fault your skirt got blown up another to make them visible and it isn't sexual harassment" said Koji "But I am going to get my revenge for you punching me" 

**End of Chapter 1: **

Please read and review thank you if you don't then I will update very slowly or might not all.


	2. Koji Vs Sakura Who will win?

**Hello peeps I still haven't had a single review anyway I going to do the next two chapters so its around the same area as the original Jackablade written a while back anyway if you don't by the third update then I wont continue so this is your second warning anyway on**

with the story. **Bold: - Author**. _Italic: Narrator. _

**Chapter 2: The journey begins Part 1 Sakura verses Koji who will win?**

_Narrator: "Hello again last time I left you just before Sakura and Koji were about to have their first official Pokemon battle who will win to find out your have to continue reading".  
_

"Hey Sakura how about a quick to try out are Pokemon" said Koji excitedly "And I can get you back for punching me for no reason".

"Humph your regret challenging me" said Sakura "I punched you cause of your sexual harassment you pervert" Sakura walked out of the labs back doors into the Pokemon reserve fields closely followed by Koji, Sorutobi.

"Why would I want to perf on a flat chesterd bitch like you anyway? " snapped Koji irritatingly back at her.

"Why you! Your going to pay for that comment" said Sakura blushing and enraged at his highly personal and insulting comment "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is".

"Hey hey calm down please," said Himashi (One of Professors Sorutobi Assistants) rising is arms up in defence as they shot him scary pissed off look that seemed marked with death.

"This is only going to get worse" sighed Yurika a sweat drop forming on her forehead **(The only female assistant in the lab but also owns her own research centre)  
**

"I choose you Hikozaru teach that flat chested bitch a lesson she will never ever forget" said Koji chucker ling as he throws his Pokeball in air releasing is Pokemon into the clean country air.

"Come on out Naetoru show him who the boss is and we shall get our revenge for him calling me names," said Sakura fired up.

Naetoru sweat dropped "Naetoru"

She is a nut thought Naetoru

"All your going to show is that your looks are as bad your skill with your Pokemon" teased Koji with a sly smirk, which only increased her rage towards her fellow Pokemon trainer.

If he comes out with one more comment I swear I will kill him thought Sakura angrily.

"Well if my skill is as good as my looks then I most be brilliant trainer" said Sakura trying regain her cool, which she lost fifteen minutes ago when she found out he looked up her skirt.

"Well you have been living in denial" teased Koji provoking Sakura even more.

"Oh that's it you have done it now" said Sakura already heard anoth from the irritating prat in front of her.

Yes it worked thought Koji I provoked her into doing the first move in her rage she can't think straight meaning I can show her up some more.

"Naetoru use Razor leaf NOW!!!!!" Shouted Sakura furiously eager to gets some pay back.

"Naetoru" (right) said Naetoru launching him self at Hikozaru who was yet to receive orders from his trainer who was still taking in what he thinks is a easy victory.

Hikozaru side step and then tackle attack said Koji coolly as the wind breezed though his spiky blonde hair.

Hikozaru nodded and stylishly kart wheeled to the right to dodge it then spring boarded using a handstand to launch with power at

Naetoru and easily hit its mark sending Porchama into the pond.

"Hikozaru" (Take that you blue blob) said Hikozaru arrogantly.

"Hikozaru wrap things up with a volt tackle" said Koji Triumphantly

"Hiko" (Right) says Hikozaru a large embodiment of electrical energy surrounds Hikozaru.

Hikozaru chargers at Naetoru who had only just gotten up from that brutal tackle attack from before.

"Quick Naetoru use Bullet Seed" said Sakura vengefully

Naetoru spits bullet seed at Hikozaru but the strong Electrical energy around Hikozaru dissolves them before it can impact and the jolt attack hits its mark and it is a direct hit Sakura had no time to tell Porchama to get out of the way.

Naetoru is sent flying hard into old and massive oak tree make a small impact hole on it

"Naetoru get back up…….. Please" screams Sakura But to no Avail rushing over to her Pokemon worriedly.

"The winner is Koji and Hikozaru" said Kazu (The third assistant) "That good try Sakura you try keep your emotions in check because you lost your temper and because of that you lost the battle before it even begun Koji tried best to provoke so he had clear cut advantage".

"HIKO"(YEA I WON) shouted Hikozaru Triumphantly. "A Arrogant Pokemon for Arrogant trainer teased Sakura 

"Shut up Sakura," said Koji "Because I beat you so you couldn't dethrone the Champion so don't make fun out of my totally awesome Pokemon".

"Next battle will be different I swear" said Sakura

"Not a chance" said Koji proudly with head held high.

"Oh well so much for them getting along" sighed Yurika

Kazu just laughed

"Well now you two know how to battle," said Professor Sarutobi "You should get ready to leave the world Pocket Monsters awaits you"

"Thanks Professor" said Koji "I won't let you down"

"I know you won't," laughed Professor Sarutobi

"Thanks Professor Sarutobi" said Sakura "But should we do when we out their"

"Well their plenty for you to do there is two basic types of trainer" said Professor "One is a Pokemon trainer who challengers Gyms and enter Leagues like Sinnoh and the other is Pokemon Coordinator who enters contests and wins ribbons and tries to enter the Grand Festival. Theirs also Pokemon Researchers who capture and study Pokemon for whole human kind trying to find out as much as possible about the mysterious Pokemon which very deep".

"Cool" said Sakura "Theirs so many to choose from"

"And you call me dumb" said Koji trying to rile her up once more.

Sakura stomps on his foot hard.

"Owe what was that for" said Koji

"I think you two should travel together as the journey will be much more fun if you're with someone rather than on your own" said Tracey "You don't have to it's only a suggestion"

"Me travel with her she would only slow me down" said Koji "And drive me nuts in progress and probably won't sane by time I come back here".

"Its only a suggestion" said Sakura "I wouldn't mind travelling you we both heading the same direction so we might as well help each other along the way right? Why do boys always want to things the hard away,"

Well at least one of them tries to get along thought Kazu.

"Well I'll better be off" said Koji "I have to pack for my grand journey as the world isn't going to wait for me"

"Me to" said Sakura waving back at them "Thanks again Bye guys"

"Cya around" said Koji waving back at them. Koji and Sakura left "Why are you following me?" said Koji looking at irritatingly. "Humph

I am going over to get something to eat" said Sakura "So I guess Koji picked up his skateboard left just outside the door of the lab in the bushes.

"I have already packed," said Sakura pointing to bag on her back "Because I am Organise and think a ahead".

"Your quick" said Koji bluntly

Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupidity

Why have I met this moron? Thought Sakura He didn't even offer to take me to his place to get something to eat he's rude and perverted.

"Well you could always come to my home and I get my staff to prepare a feast" said Koji rubbing his trying to kind and thoughtful "Ok thanks" said Sakura happily her mood getting better

I wonder why he asked me suddenly after I thought about him being rude and not even asking me if i wanted to have somthing to eat thought Sakura.

"I wouldn't mind travelling together if you asking journey with me" said Koji shyly not looking at her as he says it.

He's quite cute when he is being shy thought Sakura then mentally telling her self of for even thinking like that.

"I want to travel together so it's more fun and enjoyerble" said Sakura happily

"Jeez she sure rebounds moods quickly" thought Koji

Koji and Sakura finally made over to Koji's mansion, which was at least a 10-minute walk from the lab.

"Welcome to my humble home" said Koji proudly

"Wow" said Sakura not convinced "Do you really live here?"

"Yeah I do." said Koji coolly

"Ok" said Sakura buying it for now.

Koji walked over to the speaker on the gate. "Sanji let me in" "Right away Master Koji" said the old butler as the gates slowly swung open.

Koji few minutes later reached the front door and walked in. Sakura stopped at the door admiring the well looked after garden thinking it's hard to believe Koji lives here.

"You can come in you know" said Koji standing in front of her wondering what she was thinking. Sakura bowed and entered Koji home slightly over powered by rich air of this 16th century architecture and exquisitely crafted masterpiece. But unbeknownst to them they were being watched from a far by two shadowy figurers from s tree in massive garden.

**End of chapter 2**

**Please read and review thank you I want at least one review and tell me what you think of it the more the review the quicker the updates. **


End file.
